Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition
The S'electable '''L'ightweight 'A'ttack 'M'unition, better known as the '''S.L.A.M. or SLAM, is a small explosive device, dark green in color, that was originally intended to be a usable weapon in Half-Life 2 but was cut from the final release, though the Combine do use them in the game. (They are used by the soldiers during the defense of Nova Prospekt, and also in the city, occasionally, although the Nova Prospekt SLAMs are a different color and size.) The SLAM functions in a similar manner to the Laser Tripmine in Half-Life. It is usable in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. The SLAM is based on the real life US military weapon of the same name.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/munitions/slam.htm Usage The SLAM has two modes of operation. Its primary use is as a laser tripmine. Once placed, it will first make a sound like it's charging up, and then will emit a red beam. If anything breaks this beam the device will detonate. In this way SLAMs can be used for two purposes, creating traps and area denial. SLAMs used to create traps can be placed in stairwells or around corners to snag careless individuals who run into them. Alternatively, SLAMs can be placed in clear view; enemies are less likely to run into them, but are forced to slow down to deal with or avoid the threat, a situation the trap-setter can take advantage of. The SLAM can be placed on any solid surface, even on physics objects, although this is very dangerous, as bumping the object can detonate the device, this can be a good (though risky) way to set up a trap. You can block a corridor or doorway with crates or other objects, and place a SLAM on the debris where it is not visible from the other side. Then, when your opponent tries to clear the debris out of the way so they can pass, they'll detonate the device without ever knowing it was there. The second mode is remote-detonated. It is possible to drop one or more SLAMs on the ground, which can be remote detonated with the secondary fire key. Taking these two uses into account, the SLAM combines the functions of both the Laser Tripmine and the Satchel Charge from Half-Life. If SLAMs are blocking your way, they're easy to deal with, as long as you spot them before you walk into the trap. Simply shooting them or throwing an object through their beam will cause them to detonate. When detonating a SLAM, remember to stand back or you will be caught in the explosion. Setting up multiple SLAMs can cause chain reaction explosions. Gallery Image:slam1_2.png|The SLAM in throwing mode. Image:slam2_2.png|The SLAM in tripwire mode. Image:slam3_2.png|A planted SLAM The beta SLAM Image:SLAM_l.png|An idle SLAM. Image:SLAMthrow.png|The SLAM in throw mode. Image:SLAMtripmine.png|The SLAM in tripmine mode. Image:wSLAM.png|The SLAM when thrown on the ground. Trivia In the video game Deus Ex, the player also uses explosive weapons known as "LAM", which is coincidentally known as "Lightweight Attack Munitions". The LAM also has similar functions to the SLAM, as the player may attach the device on the walls as a trap for the enemies, or simply use it as a grenade. The SLAM resembles to the LAM, only the LAM is red and is much smaller than the SLAM. Notes and references See also *Weapons cut from Half-Life 2#S.L.A.M. Category:Cut Weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Beta